This invention relates to a cleaning method for a nozzle plate of an ink jet print head to remove contaminants from the surface thereof.
Ink jet printers are well known in the printing industry. Ink jet printers are just one of many different types of printing systems that have been developed which include laser electrophotographic printers, LED electrophotographic printers, dot matrix impact printers, thermal paper printers, film recorders, thermal wax printers and dye diffusion thermal transfer printers. Ink jet printing has become recognized as a prominent contender in the digitally controlled, electronic printing industry because of its non-impact, low-noise characteristics, its use of plain paper and its avoidance of toner transfers and fixing.
There is a problem with ink jet printers in that dirt or other contaminants from paper or the atmosphere clog the nozzles of the nozzle plate causing misdirected ink drops or malfunctioning nozzles, which adversely affect the image quality of the printed image.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,044 discloses the use of a wiper blade for cleaning a nozzle plate of an ink jet print head. However, there is a problem with this method in that dirt or contaminants may not be removed from a nozzle plate that contains recesses which could trap contaminants. In addition, repeated wiping may cause excessive wear of the nozzle plate. Also, the action of wiping may push contaminants into the nozzles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,952 discloses the use of hydrodynamic flushing of a surface of a nozzle plate of an ink jet print head which contains contaminants. However, there is a problem with this method in that dirt or contaminants may not be removed from a nozzle plate that contains recesses which could trap contaminants and also some contaminants may remain because they are strongly adhered to the surface.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method for cleaning a nozzle head of an ink jet print head which will remove substantially all of the contaminants from the surface of a nozzle plate of an ink jet print head which will improve its performance.
These and other objects are achieved in accordance with this invention comprising a method for removing contaminants from an ink jet print head having a nozzle plate with a plurality of nozzles, the method comprising:
a) applying a heat-activatable adhesive material over the surface of the nozzle plate having contaminants on the surface thereof;
b) applying heat to the heat-activatable adhesive material to cause it to flow over the surface of the nozzle plate having contaminants on the surface thereof, thereby causing the contaminants to adhere to the heat-activatable adhesive material; and
d) removing the heat-activatable adhesive material having the contaminants adhered thereto.
By use of the invention, contaminants are conveniently and easily removed from the surface of a nozzle plate of an ink jet print head, thereby improving its performance.